The not so Best Day Ever
by BlazingAngel44
Summary: As the time set in between Season 2 and 3, join all of your favorite characters in a adventure that would end in catastrophic in this collector shots!
1. Chapter 1

"This will be the best day ever!" Ruby squeal with excitement as she walks through the doorway with her teammates.

They just finished their last class of the day as Team RWBY walk down the hallway toward the entrance of Beacon Academy. The air in the hallway is filled with excitement as people prepare for the upcoming event of the Vitalyl Festival.

"Didn't you say that everyday?" said Blake, walking alongside Ruby. "It seems that every time you say it, the day is worse than the last."

"Not everyday!" Ruby said matter-of-factly.

To bring up Blake point, Weiss recount of what happened earlier that week. "Let's see, how about on Monday when we first started on our mission? You said it is going to be the best day ever but incidentally, the Grimm invaded the city." When she said it, they all remembered that chaotic situation like it was yesterday.

They reach to the front end of the academy as Yang said from behind them. "Wait, didn't it happen on Tuesday?"

Without waiting for Weiss reaction, Ruby added, "And it wasn't the Grimm fault that they got into the city, it was Torchwick who brought them through in the first place."

Norman Torchwick is a guy filled with evil surprises with the help form the White Fang, an organization known of its act of terrorism and crimes. Torchwick managed to blow a hole from an abandoned underground tunnel that led into Vale but eventually got captured when trying to escape. This may be a distant memory but it spooked the people of Vale with fear.

Even after she was being corrected, Weiss said with disgust. "Ugh, you people don't have to rub it in." and followed them outside to the courtyard.

By the look of it, the courtyard is literally huge and has always been bristle with activity when they first arrived last semester.

Beacon is an academy and a training place for people to become Hunter and Huntresses. This elite group of highly-trained warriors is known for keeping the world safe by fighting Grimm, demonic creatures that wanted to kill humans. The Grimm is not the only one that hated the humans; there is another group of people called Faunus. They are half-human, half-animal and all they ever wanted is to live out in peace, until the humans screwed it all up.

Nowadays, the Faunus were used as slaves there was the time when they decided to rebelled against this oppression and used violence as their speech. That's where the White Fang came into play and it's typically an all-Faunus organization.

Not all Faunus are bad and there are many that are living free as long as they don't bother the humans.

The four girls went out into the courtyard where Ruby stopped them and explained what they are going to do for today. "Alrighty then," she began by clasping her hands together. "I don't know what we're going to do for the rest of the day, since it's a half-day, but I forgot my scroll so I'm gonna go and fetch it while you guys figure out something for now."

"Some sort of leader you are." Weiss quickly snorted then quickly added, "I guess I'm coming with you to drop my binder off."

Ruby then look at Yang who said to her, "Me and Blake are going to head into town." With Blake nodding in agreement.

"Great!" Ruby exclaimed. "We should meet at the lunch hall by three. Now, we should be able to kick this day off with a bang!"

Yang slightly raises her hand and replied with satisfaction. "I always start my day off with a-,"

Before she could finish, Weiss cut her off by pointing at her. "Don't you dare finish that sentence, you backstabbing no-puns user!"

"What? I'm just trying to let a good pun out. Everyone like it, right guys?" Yang looks at Ruby and Blake, who gives her with a shrug while trying hard not to say no.

Weiss huffed as she said to her. "Naturally, all of your 'good puns' doesn't bring the laugh out from some people. It's just the same one that you've replaces 'bang' with a 'yang'"

Ruby couldn't help but giggle it out. "Good one. It should go like 'Yang goes down with a bang from a hang in a dang'."

"Dang, that was BBBl-akefic." Yang elbows Blake on the side with a wink. "Huh? Get it?"

Blake replied with a straight face. "I don't get it."

"Me neither."

Weiss said by crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You are so immature than Jaune and Nora."

Finding this as a perfect opportunity to piss Weiss off even more, Blake said to her with a smile. "Isn't it Weiss enough not to act like the world is coming to an end when people threw puns at you? My life won't glitter with Ruby until I start my day off with a Yang."

"OOHH!" Ruby and Yang both scream at the same time and they all started laughing, except for Weiss whose face is flushed red and she storm away to her dormitory.

She passed by Team JNPR who had recently gotten out of the building and are just standing around at the base of the stairway that led to the entrance.

Like Team RWBY, JNPR are perked up with excitement for the upcoming event.

"So," Jaune begin as he look at his teammates, "What you guys want to do for today?"

"Running?" Nora said brightly. She pretends she is running as Ren said next to her, "I prefer cooking."

Jaune let out a weak smile as he tries again. "How about we have some fun?" he asked by swinging his arm halfway up.

"Torturing?" Nora suggested with a shock face.

Ren sighed then said to his partner, "Nora, we're not doing that again. I'd told you that thousand of times."

"Hey, does hitting someone in the face with a hammer counted as fun? Because it doesn't Ren right to me!"

Red silently face-planted himself and muttered, "Not with the pun." As Nora started laughing.

Trying to make some ideas with a hyperactive girl on the team doesn't suit Jaune at all so he asks Phyrra instead. "Hey Phyrra, what do you think we should do?"

"Well," Phyrra paused briefly to think for a moment then replied back with a shrug. "How about we train for once since the tournament is tomorrow?"

Without thinking for a moment, Jaune simply wave the answer off then said to her. "Piff, we've been training hard of weeks! Instead of sweating our pants off, how about we not do some hard labor and lighten up for the change? Since I'm the leader, I say we should head over to our room and play on this new console that I got from my aunt this morning?"

Nora squeal with delight with a "Yeah!" and Ren just simply said, "Okay." The only person that is disappointed is Phyrra as she learns from this unexpected turns of event. She knew that she should lighten up for once but training now for the tournament is really important. They will be facing people from all over Remnant and it can be as challenging as it can get. On top of that, Phyrra is worried about Jaune. He can fight pretty well but the only two disadvantages is that he's not that experience as she is and he doesn't even know what his semblance is.

Phyrra should at least help Jaune for a bit but decided to let it be as she gave a weak smile and said, "Okay, Mr. Know-it-all. Lead the way."

After saying goodbye to Ruby, Blake and Yang were about to reach the edge of the courtyard when they ran into Sun and Neptune.

"Hey there Blake!" Sun said with a smile.

That smile always pleases Blake as she smile back. "Hey Sun."

Beside his dashing look, Sun is a Faunus and it can be clearly shown that he have a monkey tail. He always hung around with his partner, Neptune. Secretly, Blake is also a Faunus and she have cat ears but she disguises them with a black bow on her head. Nobody knows she's a Faunus except for people that she trusted, that including Sun and Blake's teammates.

Sun look between the two girls and said to them, "What are you two lovely ladies been up to? Haven't seen you since the attack."

Blake was about to say something but Yang spoke first. "We're heading into town to spend some quality time together. We thought it would be best if we take a break after what happened earlier. So what you two dorks been up to anyway?"

"Me and Neptune are going to this new comic book store that just opened. Maybe you two can come with us!"

"Why would we-," Yang was beginning to say but got elbow in the side by Blake who said for her, "That… would be great."

"Awesome!" Sun exclaimed then Neptune added, "Say, you think the ice queen will come with us?"

Blake and Yang looked at each other then back at them. Yang replied to them with a shrug, "I think it would be Weiss enough not to. She's already have a bad day."

"Love the pun!" Sun flash her with two thumbs-up and chuckle.

"I guess we should get going then." Blake suggested and they all walk to the direction of the city.

Standing high above in the window that overlooks the courtyard with a coffee mug in hand is Professor Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon takes a sip as he watches the activity below. The air is full of high energy as the aura among the people increased from excitement and adrenalines.

Ozpin is quite aware of the commotion because the festivities that will be happening tomorrow. He expects his students to put forth their efforts and fight as a team once the tournament begins. The professor took another sip as the door of the room he was in open behind him and the vice-headmistress of Beacon walk briskly toward him with a frown on her face.

"I've been expecting the students of Beacon Academy to act in an orderly manner to out peers but instead," Glynda flick her wand up and drop a stack of magazines and junks on Ozpin desk. "I have to contraband everything that seems desirable to be taken away. They're not even setting up an example."

Glynda sat on the edge of the desk and took ma heavy sign. "What kind of arrogant teachers have we become?" she said as she cross her arm in front of her chest.

Ozpin sip his coffee again before replying back with a sign. "It not just the action that they chooses to make but because of the energy they have built inside of them." He turn around and walk toward her slowly as he continue, "In a correct method, they might be a bit frenzy and so I say," he stop in front of her before finishing his sentence, "Let's give it a rest. Let them have all the fun they want. Who knows what will happen once the tournament begins."

Glynda stiffened. She thought as she was judging Ozpin's decision. She knew could as least chill out but she wasn't perfectly fine with it. "What if something happened?"  
She asked, trying to seer thought Ozpin decision.

"What will happen?"

"I don't know. Say like what if the students burn the academy down or one of them will start this uprising among the city all because nobody is there to keep check on their behavior?"

It seems that Ozpin is ready for all of Glynda chaotic questions. "Burning the building down is the most common things that happened here in Beacon Academy. Especially destroying things as you remember the food fight mania not a while back."

"Yes, of course." Glynda clearly remembered a food fight cause by her troublemakers and out-going group of students. They literally wrecked the cafeteria and wasted a lot of good food.

"A lot of good food wasted indeed." Ozpin agreed. "Now for the uprising scenario, I would strongly disagree that one of our students will be leading it. It might as well be one of the foreign students but I'll have my word for it."

Silence linger in the air for the moment as Ozpin check his pocket watch and said again, "Now, if you will excuse me, I heard there will be a flight show performing soon and it wouldn't get any better without some popcorn." Without saying anymore word, he walk out of his office, leaving Glynda there dazed for a second the she got up and was about to leave when her eyes rested on the contraband magazines sitting on top Ozpin desk.

 _Why are they so interested in this?_ She thought as she put one up, inspect the front cover and flip the page.

* * *

 **AN: Welcome to RWBY collector shot! The point of this story is we're just going to bounce from character to character and that is pretty much it.**

 **Keep in mind that that the story is still in making. But here is best about this, since I'm all out of idea, I must rely on you guys so I asked of you to send my an idea that you think its perfect and wanted to be put into the story. Its going to be funny, its going to be heartbroken and it, well, you get the idea.**

 **This is going to take place between Season 2 and 3 so there is not going to be any spoilers here. Hope I could hear from you soon.**

 **Currahee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby went into her team room and walk over to her drawer on the side of the bunk bed when Zwei came bouncing up and down, clearly happy to see her.

"Not now Zwei, I promise I'll play with you later." She said to the puppy as she search through the drawers.

"If I was a scroll, where would I be?" Ruby asked herself as she climbs the top bunk. "Aha!" she exclaimed when she found it under her blanket.

Then a voice called from the closet on the other side of the room. "Ruby?"

"Yes Weiss?" Ruby replies as she got down from the bed.

Weiss peer out from the closet. "Where are all of my binders?" she asked in an impatient voice.

"Well, um…" Ruby was beginning to say but Weiss storm out of the closet and shouted at her. "I can't believe you did it again! Don't you realized its very frustrating when you kept stealing my stuffs?"

Ruby tapped her forefingers together as she tries to explain, "Well, you see I-,"

"Why do I have to share a room with a cat, a blonde and a go-getter?"

"I'm not a go-getter!" Ruby said as her arms flop to her side. "I'm more like a go-stopper."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"It does now! Listen, I'm trying to be a crook. I like to plan out all of our activities within our schedules so that way we have a good school year." Ruby clasped her hands together then said with a serious face. "Seriously though, I'm not a crook."

Weiss rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Can you at least stop it?"

"Stop what?"

"That! That immature child behavior that you're putting up right now. It's so irritating"

"I'm not that childish. Why do you have to be so bossy again?"

While they are arguing, Zwei was sniffing at the doorframe and went out of the open door.

Weiss asked Ruby as she cross her arms together. "Are you done?"

Ruby answered back with a sign. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Good." Weiss said as she turn around and walk towards the door. Ruby stand there for a moment then went after Weiss, exclaiming, "Weiss, wait I-," she stop in the doorway when she heard shouting from Team JNPR room across the hallway. Weiss also heard it as she stop in front of Ruby.

"What's all this commotion about?" she asked as she reach the door and open it.

Inside, Jaune, Nora, Ren and Phyrra are sitting cross-legged in front of a holographic screen. They are seemed to be playing a shooting game as Nora cried out, "You're not going to get that care package, Jaune!"

"Seriously Nora, why don't you give me a chance?" Jaune complained. "How are you so good at this? You never even played this before!"

"I stomp on the blood of my enemies. I'll never give you the chance, Jaune!" Nora exclaimed happily.

From the doorway, Ruby pushes through Weiss and squeal with delight. "Is that 'Combat Warfare 3'?"

"You know this?" Jaune asked, surprised.

"Yang and I played it all the time back home." Ruby exclaimed as she watches the match onscreen.

Weiss stand behind her and said with disgust, "Why would anyone want to play such a brutal and violence game?"

"Because its fun!" Nora said happily.

"Fun to some people." Jaune mutters. "I shouldn't let you guys played this anyway."

An explosion erupted from the screen and Jaune snapped. "What was that?" he asked, confusion clouding his face.

"It's seemed you ran right into my claymore again." Nora chuckle.

"How would you like it if I throw my controller at you?" Jaune asked, threatening by raising his controller at Nora.

Before anything could happen, Phyrra stopped him with a reassuring voice. "Relax Jaune, its just a game."

"Relax? Where were you when all of this happened? The whole time you were just spinning around in the circle getting free-killed by Ren!"

Red raised his fist in the air and let out a flat voice. "Yay."

Jaune continues, "Its like you never played this before."

Phyrra nodded and said back at him, "You're right! I never have played a game before. This is the first time that I allow myself to enjoy a free time with my friends. Isn't this what you wanted Jaune? We're allowing our self to have a bit of fun while we learn from our experiences as we progress the way."

Ruby than added, "If I was Phyrra, I would tell you to chill out." She then nudges next to Phyrra. "Can I try?"

Phyrra look and handed her the controller. "Of course."

Behind them, Weiss stifle a yawn and said to them, "I'm wasting my time here. I got better thing to do than watch you play such an ignorant game."

"Don't you want to try this, Weiss?" Ruby asked by handing her the controller.

Weiss didn't take it as she turns away from her with crosses arms. "I don't play video game as much as you do. I enjoyed by being such a precarious person."

"But its fun!" Ruby says the last word in a silly voice.

Weiss looks at Ruby, who is giving her a puppy eye, then sighed. "Fine." She said and took the controller. "This time, you own me." She stares at the little boxes on the screen. "Which box I'm on?" she asked.

"Bottom right." Jaune replied back then focus back to the game.

Weiss didn't do anything except push the button here and move the joystick there but Ruby was happy to see her friend play so she begin to give her advice;

"Okay Weiss, don't fret yourself too much. The left bumper is to aim and the right bumper is to shoot. You can look around by moving the right joystick and it look like you already know how to move."

Weiss snapped at her. "You think?"

In the game, Weiss approaches a bookstore.

"Okay, you are in the bookstore," says Ruby, "Go through that door right there."

Weiss turn and walk straight into a wall.

"Weiss! You've passed it!"

Weiss struggle as she moved her joysticks frantically. "Is this the door?"

"No Weiss, that's a vending machine. Turn to your left."

Weiss turn.

"Your other left."

Weiss slowly turn in an arc until Ruby stop her when she faces the door.

"Now go through it." Ruby instructed.

Weiss then move through the door and into a hallway with windows that overlook a plane. Before Ruby could say anything else, Weiss character was knife in the back by Nora.

"She killed me!" Weiss exclaimed, shocked.

Ruby patted her friend on the shoulder. "Calm down Weiss, that's what respawning for." She said but Weiss glance evilly at Nora and mutter, "It's on!"

When she respawns, a voice sounded from the screen, "Enemy care package inbound."

"Better get it before Nora does." Ruby said to Weiss. Oh she will. Weiss will soon have her revenge on her archenemy as she went outside to where the plane is. Out in the open is a crate with markings on it. Before she could reach it, Nora came out of nowhere, shouting, "Hands off my care package!"

Weiss panicked and fired her gun everywhere, but at least she killed Nora.

"Nooo!" Nora cried as she stumbles forward to the ground.

"Ha!" Weiss said with delight as she scrolls over to stand next to the crate and capture it.

When she captured it, a voice announces from the screen, "Juggernaut ready for deployment."

"Wow! A juggernaut." Ruby said over Weiss shoulder. "Now you are invincible."

When she heard this, Weiss let out an evil laugh and snugger, "Yes, invincible! I have the power to rule over everyone. Nothing can stop me. Mwa-ha-ha!" Lighting flash behind her then stop when Ruby pokes her on the shoulder, "Uh… Weiss?"

Weiss snapped out of it and turn to her. "What is it? Can't you see I'm having an evil moment?" she looks at the screen and notice the word 'defeat' scroll across her box.

"What? That's impossible!" Weiss cried out at Nora exclaimed, "Yeah! I won!"

Weiss grabbed Ruby shoulder and shouted at her, "You said I will be invincible!"

Ruby push away from her as she said back at her, "You would if you weren't having your evil moment!"

Weiss didn't listen as she said to the other, "I want a rematch!"

"Sorry." Jaune said as he put down his controller. "I was just thinking of going outside. Anyone want to join?"

Everyone in the room agree, except for Weiss whom face is still twitch with anger then she sighed, "Fine." She follows everyone out of the door then stop to watch them go down the hall and out of sight. Then she went back into the room, close the door and walk towards the console.

"It's just you and me game." Weiss said as she pick up a controller, pull up the game menu and selected 'Campaign'.

* * *

On top of the balcony of the dorms, Zwei is sniffing at the ground as he pad along while out in the sky, a big airship glide towards the city. It is an Atlas ship as its lead an armada towards Vale.

Standing in the control room, General Ironwood has his hands behind his back and watch the city come into view. Around him, his crew are working when one of them approach him.

He stop on his side and went into attention as he spoke, "Sir! All ships took up defensive positions around the perimeter of the city."

"Good." Said Ironwood, "Have all the ships ready their weapons, Colonel. When the time comes, the enemy will have to get through all of the destruction we will be giving them. They will never see it coming."

The Colonel has this confused look on his face as he pointed out, "If I may recall General, we are literally on top of the city with no additional cover. It will be a matter of fact that the enemy will see us before we see them."

Ironwood turns to face him. "Are you questioning my leadership, Colonel?"

The Colonel shrunk back a little. "N-No sir." He stammered.

"That's what I thought." Ironwood said then turns to face the window and walks towards it. "And beside, the White Fang won't dare, let alone have anything to attack is. This gave us a complete advantage over the sky."

"But what about the Nevermore?" the Colonel said as he walks toward Ironwood slowly, "Surely a horde of them will!"

Ironwood was merely listening as he stared off into the distance then replied without looking back at the Colonel. "They could nothing to harm this ship. They will be like unguided birds running into windows." As soon as he said this, a small bird ran right into the window in front of Ironwood. The Colonel shook by the sound but Ironwood just stands there while the bird slide down.

Then, he said with approval. "At least this creature proved my point."

The Colonel now have a worry look on his face as he exclaimed, "Yes sir, but we do have one problem. We're-,"

"I've already told you Colonel," says Ironwood without letting him finish, "We are strictly prepared for any attacks. Nothing will stop us."

As soon as he said this, the alarm sounded and lights in the ceiling flashes red. Ironwood went to the holographic screen in the middle of the room and asks the operator what's happening.

"One of our wings has taken a hit." The controller said as she pulls up a screen. "It's seemed that an unidentified object just went right through it."

"Pull up one of the outside camera!" Ironwood commanded.

When a screen was pulls up, its showed nothing but streaming mass of feathers. Even the windows were covered.

Ironwood took a step back as he said out loud, "My god! What is this?"

"They are birds' sir." The Colonel said, stepping up to stand beside him.

"Do you mean the horde of Nevermore like you've predicted, Colonel?" Ironwood asked.

The Colonel just shook his head. "No sir, they're just ordinary birds."

Ironwood spun around as he shouted at the room, "I want all fighters in the air. We must strike back now!"

While this was carried out, the Colonel next to Ironwood said to him, "General, I've been trying to warn you! We're in the middle of a bird migration."

"But why are they doing this! This is the sign of domination!"

"Um… maybe because it's fall?"

Ironwood wasn't listening again; he was still shouting out orders. "We must hold out positions! We need to destroy every last one of these profound creatures. We will defend the city at all costs!" the he turn to face the Colonel. "You! There's no time for standing around and doing nothing. Get back to your station!" and walk away, leaving the Colonel there stunned.

All he could do is face-planted himself and sighed out loud. Surely he hated his job.

* * *

Looking at the sky, Blake watches a ship having a frenzy battle against birds as Yang nudge her arm, "I guess they're too stupid to see where they're going."

They are standing in front of the new comic book store that Sun and Neptune led them to.

Blake sighed with amusement as she replied back, "Yeah." And follow Yang into the store.

The bell ring as the door open and they walk in. The store is already fills with several other people as Sun sniff the air and exclaimed, "Ah, nothing like the sweet smell of goodness can ruin this!"

Neptune pinches his nose as he replied back in disgust, "Dude! Not if you keep farting!"

"Blame it on the chili." Sun confronted him and went to the rack where the comics are kept at. Some of the books are stacked high to the ceiling while others are kept in rows.

Blake was looking at a book in paper-backed when Yang called out to her somewhere in the store, "Hey Blake! Come look at this!"

When she reaches to her side, Yang held up a comic in front of her. "Check it out! This one might suit you since you're sooo into reading."

Blake read the title of the comic. "'The Adventure of Cat-Girl'? Seriously Yang, not this again."

Yang smiled as she beg, "Aw, come on Blake. I promised you you'll like it!"

Blake looks back at her then stiffened. "Fine." She said and took the comic. While Blake is looking into it, Yang walks among the shelves then she stop.

"Oooo!" she said with sparkling eyes when she spotted a ragged old book sitting on top of an empty countertop.

Curiously, she walks over to it and picks it up. On the cover in faded words, its read 'Dangerous Phenomenal'. This make Yang excited even more and was about to open it when a ragged old hand slam on the cover. Yang looks up at a ragged old lady with a ragged old face, probably the shopkeeper, who said to her in a ragged old voice, "I said ye not want this, youngster. It is the book of evil!"

"Cool!" Yang said excitedly.

The shopkeeper shook her head as she said again, "You will be curse if you open this book!"

"I like being curse." Yang exclaimed, determined to open the book.

The shopkeeper removes her hand and shrugged. "Oh well, ye asked for it but don't say I didn't warn ya!" But Yang wasn't listening. "Great! While you're at it," she pointed at an object behind the shopkeeper. "Can I get that weird creepy doll that been looking at me everywhere I go? It'll be a perfect friend gift for my sister."

The shopkeeper grunted with frustration. What's up with these young people? She couldn't even understand why she decided to open up a comic book store in the first place.

Surely she hated her job.

* * *

 **AN: Another Collector Shots finished. As the situations get weirder, so does the characters. Points if you know what exactly the airport and the game is a parody of. Anyway, it took me 4 hours just to write down the bird massacre or trying to think it up. Which means I really need you guys help, so gave me your funniest ideas and I'll try to put in the story. This is for everybody so don't be shy about it.**

 **Well, that's all for today. I'm just gonna go and shoot up some chocks with my scythe-wielding sniper rifle in GTA-style.**

 **Currahee!**


End file.
